Annoying the Naruto Characters
by animesk8rgirl
Summary: Over 30 ways to annoy your favorite character
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke

When he talks about his sad past say cheer up Emo kid

Dress up as him and walk around following him all day

Say his brother is** way** better than him

Go up to him say 'You attract gay people.'

Say to him that he is so weak Sakura could beat him

Paint his room all pink

Change all his clothes to dress's

When he walks out of the house play Happy Song By Laim Lynch

Use genjutsu on him making him see Itachi sing I'm so pretty

During a full moon have the Konoha villagers renact the killing of his clan

Mistake him for a girl

Give anti-depressants

When he thinking about his past play Numb by Linkin Park

Have you and your best friend transform into Sasuke and Naruto and renact them kissing from Ep.3

Use Ino's jutsu to take over Itachi body. Then go up to Sasuke saying " I missed you so much little brother!"

Tell him it's his fault his whole family died

Dye his hair pink

Make him read Yaoi fan fics of him and Itachi or Naruto and him

On a winter a day transform into Naruto and say " Hey, Sasuke I bet a whimp like you couldn't stay an hour in a cold lake" Then push him into a cold lake

When he says 'I'm an Advenger' reply "Yeah, you have issues"

Transform into Sakura then jump on his back so he can give you a piggy back ride

Go up to Sasuke and say "Hey, want to see a trick?" Then place a light bulb into your mouth and say "I'm the almighty flash light man!"

Put on a black cape and say "I'm from the Akasuki group fear me!"

Every time Sasuke says loser to Naruto say " Quite sterotypeing blonds!"

Every time Sasuke calls Sakura a pest say "Your just mad your crushing on her"

Every time Sasuke walks by you, do your happy dance

When he wakes up he all grumpy you "Hey, we all know you're a morning person"

Take over Sasuke body when it's a rainy day and roll around in mud then realse you soul from his, so he'll wake up to find mud all over him.

Every time when he uses his key to open the door say " You'll become the next Kingdom Hearts Keyblader!"

When he's sleeping at night walk into his room and "Advenge! ADVENGE!"

Every time you look at him scream "My eyes! It burns!"

Every time he says he an advenger, jump into your card bored boat and sing 'Row Row Your Boat'


	2. Gaara

Gaara

Ask him to help you build a sand castle

Ask him for a teddy bear

When talk about how his father tried to kill him ask him "And how does that make you feel?"

Ask him how he fells about going to the beach

Make him read Yaoi fan fics of him and Lee

Keep asking him how does it feel to dead

Say cheer up Emo kid

Ask him where you can I eyeliner

When talks about killing everyone tell him how can you kill the people who want commit suicide

Since he all quiet ask what he thinking about

Every time he opens a door ask him do you have your sand open the door

Keep asking him how his teddy bear doing

Ask him how he takes a shower since his sand protects him

Go to him and ask "So how life without eye brows?"

When he's not looking push his gourd so all the sand can pour over him

Throw sand at him

Annoy him with pointless questions like why is the sky blue

While Gaara is looking at the moon go up to him and have a copy of his teddy bear and say "Gaara look!" when Gaara looks rip the bears head off and give it to him

When he says he only exist to kill everyone say "No, you need air to live, duh"

Run around him and sing We Are Family

Ask him if he keeps teddy bears in his gourd

Call him raccoon boy

Every time he has a serious moment sing I'm loopy I'm loooooopy

Put gum on his gourd

Dress up as him then say to him "Hey, you stole my look!"

Ask him "Is that a dead fox on you head?"

Contiuely ask him to teach you how to slow dance

When he is near by chew gum like a cow then blow a bubble in his face then make pop

Ask him to play horsey with you and make him be the horse

Change is clothes to gangtsa


	3. Neji

Neji

Ask him if he's blind

Make fun of him about loosing to Naruto

Be all like "Hey, Neji when we first met I thought you were a girl"

Call him a spinning meat ball

Call him a hippy

Say "Since your such a genius why did you loose to Naruto"

Call him an extreme pervert

When alseeping draw a Hinata picture on his curse mark

When he goes into his fight pose yell out "Disco Neji!"

In public say out of random "No Neji I will not make out!"

Transform into his Father and go up to him and say "SON IS THAT REALLY YOU! HOW LONG AS IT BEEN!"

When he is with Tenten shout really loud "Go on ask her out!"

When he says your name say Yes Ma'm

Moo when he says your name

Pluck his hair out and say DNA

Hold his hand and whisper "I see dead people"

At everything he says yell, Liar!

Tap his door all night

Bang head 20 times on the wall and when he ask you what your doing say it's you destiny

Super glue you finger to him

Switch the light button on and off for while. Then say "Ooooh now I get it"

When actvites his Byakugan ask if it glows in the dark

Bend over and spell run

When does his 64 Strike play Kung Fu Fighting as background music

Hug him every 5 minutes

When he does his Byakugan hug yourself and say "Eww you pervert!"

When he is about to cross the street grab his arm and say "Don't worry mister I'll help you"

Tell him if there is broccoli growing out of his ear

Claim you are a psychic and tell him he will turn into a weasel tomorrow

While you and him are eating ramen, place the bowel on you head and claim you the almighty bowel head man


	4. Kakashi

Kakashi

1.Ask him if that's a dead wolf on your head

2.When there is akward silence between you two ask him how is grand children are

3. As bedtime story read him yaoi fan fics

4. When he does Chidori says it's the white light

5. When he uses his Sharigan tell him he needs serious eye drops

6.Ask him if he takes a shower with his mask on

7. Sulk when he talks about his past

8.Do you talk to wolves or dogs you ask him

9.Tell him he reads perverted books

10.When he sad say don't be sad be happy

11.Transform into Obito then do your happy dance around him

12.When does summing jutsu for his dog sing Who let the dogs out

13.When he is walking randomly go up to him and say Hey mister you should wear a paper bag on your head, you make little children cry

14.Draw a picture of him in a dress

15.Throw kuani aimlessly at into him and fall back holding your nose and say Yo, dude do have a six pack

17.Go up to him and say Whats up daddy-o

18. Ask him he alseeps in a bath tube

19. Super glues his hands so when does hands signs they stick together

20.When he running down the street intensely throw a chair at him

21.When he alseeping put makeup on him

22.When you know he had a bad day play hardcore music when he's alseeping

23.Go up to him and say I know why you were your headband like that and when he ask why say because you a unibrow

24.Dye is hair black

25.Hug him and never let go

26.Cry when he looks at you

27.Go up to him and say Hey, mister I feel sorry for you that you attract gay people

28.Kiss him infornt of his mask pink

30.Ask him How does it feel to like look like my grand father


	5. Kabuto

Kabuto

Go up to him and Haha you work for a slut like Orochimaru, man to I feel sorry for you

Call him a four eye freak

Take his glasses and claim to be the almighty glass man freak

Say "Orochimaru likes me more haha"

Keep asking why he had to review fag like Orochimaru

Tell him the worst thing that ever happen to is meeting him

Push him in dirt and when his eyes go red ask if he has sand in his eyes

Ask him if Kakashi is his father

Get a Snake and claim its Orochimaru then say Bow down

Ask him if he Orochimaru are dating

Go up to him and ask if wants to play dress up

Scream in his face

When he faught Tsunade play the song I'm an ugly girl

Pour a bucket of ice down his pants

Change is clothes to all red

Hit him in the head with a life size Orochimaru doll

When he is alseeping jump on his head and scream I want ice cream

Tell him he need to change his name to Kakashi since he is the scare crow man

Bang his head against the wall with his pony tail

When he is sleeping scream in his face

Go up to his face and scream "I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream"

Place a bird hat on him

Tell him his parents never wanted him and that's why he was in that war

Make him try out for the show ER

Cut his pony tail off

Go up to him and say You could never defeat me blind bat

Put frogs down his pants

Call him a girly man

Claim you're the almighty medical man

Pat him like a dog


End file.
